


Freewinds Art post

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: It's 1993 in Los Angeles, California and Jared Padalecki is going to save the world. After spending his teen years in the Church of Scientology, he gets recruited for the elite Sea Organization, the paramilitary clergy tasked with "clearing the planet" of Ritalin and homosexuality.Jared's unwavering commitment to the Church, however, is thrown into question aboard the training ship MV Freewinds, when he starts to fall for one of the Sea Org's Action Chiefs: the mature and enigmatic Commander Jensen Ackles.Amidst a crackdown on "Suppressive Persons," will the Commander and the Cadet be able to keep their illicit relationship a secret? Or will the Church stop at nothing to silence them?





	Freewinds Art post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [freewinds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000338) by [weefaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weefaol/pseuds/weefaol). 



**Fic title:** Freewinds  
**Author name:**  
**Artist name:**  
**Genre:** rps  
**Pairing:** J2  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Word count:** 50,000+  
**Summary:** :It's 1993 in Los Angeles, California and Jared Padalecki is going to save the world. After spending his teen years in the Church of Scientology, he gets recruited for the elite Sea Organization, the paramilitary clergy tasked with "clearing the planet" of Ritalin and homosexuality.

Jared's unwavering commitment to the Church, however, is thrown into question aboard the training ship MV Freewinds, when he starts to fall for one of the Sea Org's Action Chiefs: the mature and enigmatic Commander Jensen Ackles.

Amidst a crackdown on "Suppressive Persons," will the Commander and the Cadet be able to keep their illicit relationship a secret? Or will the Church stop at nothing to silence them?

 **Warnings:** Age Difference (Jensen is 30, Jared is 18); Bottom Jensen; Emotional and Psychological Manipulation by Cult Leaders (not between J2); Major Critique of Scientology

I didnt manage to finish all the art pieces I wanted to for this awesome story, and weefaol has been amazingly understanding!!! BUT I DO COMMIT to finishing these pieces and updating the post as soon as they are done!!!!

This photo is meant to represent the first time Jared was invited to the celebration of L.Ron Hubbards birthday, and the first time he saw Jensen. Jared is buried back in the huge crowd.

 

This is the dance, I really wanted to get this done on time but as you can see I havent quite decided where to place the figure of Jensen just yet. I also wanted to try and line their eyesight up too so they are looking at each other, but UGH WORK LIFE STUDY SLEEP , why must they steal my arting time away!!!!

Jared outside bigblue

 

I wasnt sure if I would use this for the banner or if they had this on the wall with Jensen as advertising for the Sea Org as he was so high up, but as its scientology and they kind of freak me out I didnt want people to think this was in anyway remotely real, so I decided not to go with it as a banner. .

This was my favourite piece and it frustrates me the most that I couldnt complete this one in time either!!!!!  I still want to add lights to the car shining on the boys as they flee, I also want to actually PAINT the boys faces in properly. This is just to show what they are meant to look like once finished. I want to make it more noticable as night time, not just a blue filter over the top, and add more to the mountainy rock wall beside them.  


Heres a lighter version to see what detail is or isnt there....

 

I figured this could be Jensen waiting for Jared to follow him into the auditing session, keeping a stoic look on his face so no one could see what he really feels for Jared...

 

Jensen starting to give Jared his auditing session.... again time.....

 

lastly 'The Hole', where Jensen escapes from.

I hope I have done at least as tiny bit of justice to the story, and know NONE of these images are real!!!!! LOL (well except for the Scientology poster of the boat and the news photo....)

 

 **Link to fic:** [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000338)  
**Link to art:** [LJ](https://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/289350.html)


End file.
